Kano vs Sagat
Intro Wiz: Today we look at a Mortal Kombat vs Street fighter fight. Boomstick: The Cyber eyed member of the black dragon clan. Kano. Wiz: Fighting the one eyed fighter. Sagat. Boomstick: Hes Wiz and im Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win. Boomstick: In a death battle! (It shows Kano in front of Sagat in a arena outside) Kano Wiz: In the first game Kano joined the Mortal Kombat tournament after hearing about Shang Tsungs palace was fill with expensive stuff like Gold and other stuff like that. Kano continued to be a rival to Sonya until the battle of Armagaddon where he struck down stryker and stabbed Bo' Rai Cho and knocked down by him. Kano tried to climb back up but he was one of the victums of Shao Kahn. Kano in the new timeline fought more people and had more character development. Boomstick: Kano is great in hand to hand combat, hes great with knifes, he has a cyber eye that can shoot a laser, he can put himself into a ball launching himself at his opponents, and he is very strong as he can punch through metal and even rip a entire skeleton out of someone with ease. Wiz: The only weakness Kano has is that he relies more on gaining an advantage by having his members like Tremor or Jarek beat up the opponent to weaken them. Sagat Wiz: Sagat won emperor/god of Muay Thai when he was a teen. One day when he was defending his title from Go Hibiki he lost the ability to use his right eye. Sagat went off in a blind rage killing Go Hibiki in front of Go's son, Dan Hibiki. Sagat went off as the champion still until a young Ryu beated Sagat. Boomstick: Sagat is great in martial arts, he can shoot Ki, and he can make fire around his fist and legs, Wiz: Sagats pride doesn't allow him to cheat or take any unfair advantages. pre fight Wiz: Now that our combatants our set its time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a death battle! fight! Kano flys down onto a stadium from a helicopter. Sagat steps onto stage and Black dragon thugs run at Sagat. Sagat knock the thugs away easily and he knocks out Jerek and Tremor as they come running in. Sagat: Don't throw your pawns at me. Kano looks angered and he gets into his fighting pose. Sagat runs at Kano and Kano shoots a laser at Sagats chest. Kano rolls into a ball and he slams himself into Sagats chest. Sagat stumbles back and he tosses Ki at Kano. Kano dodges and he tosses a knife into Sagat. Sagat dodges and he catches the Knife. Kano runs at Sagat and he punches Sagat in the face. Sagat kicks Kano away with Tiger Knee crush. Kano falls onto his back and he spits out some blood. Sagat tosses the knife to the side and he walks to Kano. Kano stabs at Sagat but Sagat dodges punching Kano. Sagat uppercuts Kano knocking the knifes out of Kanos pocket. Sagat: Knifes really? How low will you go to win? Kano: This low! Kano goes into a ball and he spins into Sagats chest cutting him with two knives. Sagat grabs Kano and he punches Kano to the other side of the arena. Kano charges at Sagat and he punches and kicks Sagat. Kano jumps on Sagats back and he stabs into Sagats chest slashing through his chest and cutting his ribs in half. Kano punches Sagats neck tossing him to the ground. Sagat: What the- How am I alive? Kano: No idea this doesn't kill anyone. Sagat: But you cut my ribs in half and broke my neck! Kano: Lets fix your living problem. Kano shoots a laser into Sagats back slowly going into Sagats back. Sagat slowly gets up and he punches Kano in the chest. Sagat punches and kicks Kano. Sagat uses the tiger knee crush and hits Kano with the Tiger uppercut. Kano flys into the air and Sagats fist catches on fire as he uses the tiger uppercut on Kano. Sagat kicks kano to the edge of the arena and he tosses Tiger shot at Kano while he is in air. Kano land onto the arena and he spits out a lot of blood. Sagat walks to Kano and he kicks Kano. Kano grabs some dirt and he tosses it into Sagats eye blinding him. Kano shoots a laser into Sagats chest. Sagat tosses a tiger shot missing Kano. Kano laughs and he tosses a knife into Sagats legs. Sagat screams in pain and he pulls the knifes out. Kano goes into a ball hitting Sagats face. Sagat gets angered and he punches Kanos face. Sagat kicks Kanos ribs braking his ribs and he punches Kanos with a fire punch braking his robotic eyes. Kano feels his robot eye and he trys to shoot a laser at Sagat. The laser doesn't come out and Sagat punches Kanos face again braking Kanos nose. Sagats fist and arm is covered in fire and he punches Kanos head knocking his head off. KO! Sagat walks off and Tremor looks down at Kanos dead body. result Wiz: Lets get started. Kano had a more veriation in his skill set but Sagat was faster and stronger. Boomstick: Kano mostly fights his opponents after his thugs beat up the opponent first. Wiz; Sagats pride would make it so he wouldn't use Kanos Knifes or use any unfair stuff like tossing dirt into peoples eyes. Boomstick: Kano couldn't see his win eye to eye. Wiz: The winner is Sagat! Next time! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cMypuYnneQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amFk-Y5wy6Y https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-1rtYyeGcA King Gorbak, Queen Mai, Shokan Xenomorph, Duroc, Grum, The Kambatant, the one armed shokan, and Zenkaro (The Shokan race) Vs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUhVCoTsBaM THE SHOKAN RACE (shown so far) VS THE PILLAR MEN Category:Gamehost0007 Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles